


Traditions

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #18: "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> For **Dowa**
> 
> From [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/112469478330/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) prompt list.

Sebastian guffawed the moment Sam finished his sentence. "This is without a doubt the stupidest-”

“It’s not stupid!” Sam bellowed defensively. “Senior Prank Day is an age old tradition. Traditions are not stupid.”

“Touchy, aren’t we, Evans?” he smirked. “Let me finish. This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

At Sebastian’s pledge, Sam’s eyes grew wide with glee and shone with excitement.

“First of all-,” Blaine interjected their conversation, the irritation apparent on his face. “-why do you even care about _our_ Senior Prank Day? You don’t even go here,” his boyfriend quipped as he gestured around the McKinley quad. “Secondly, don’t you go enabling Sam!”

“Okay, first of all, I may not go here- thank goodness for that-,” Sebastian chuckled, and yelped indignantly when Blaine punched his forearm- that boxer-fist hurt! “As I was saying, I may not go here, but _you_ care about it... and I care about _you_.”

As the words tumbled out of his mouth, Sebastian waited to panic, to cover up his confession with some crude remark or other; he never was very good at being honest about his feelings. But the words that had flowed easily past his lips were truths that came from the heart; he had it bad for Blaine and he wasn’t ashamed to acknowledge it- not anymore. And he wasn’t ashamed to let his boyfriend know exactly how he felt.

A look so soft and loving replaced the glare that Blaine previously directed at Sam as Sebastian saw his words wash over his boyfriend; a look that let him know his feelings were reciprocated.

“Secondly-” Sebastian continued when Sam not-so-subtly cleared his throat. “-Sam’s gonna do it with or without us, so why not do this together? Bros don’t leave bros hangin’, right?”

Sam gaped at Sebastian before he turned swiftly to Blaine. “Dude, forget everything I ever said about Sebastian! He’s awesome and I love him and you have my blessing to spend eternity together and have a bunch of babies.”

Blaine looked up at Sebastian, a rose-coloured blush kissing his cheeks; spending eternity with Blaine and having a bunch of babies together sounded like a wonderful future to look forward to.

“Why, thank you for your vote of confidence,” Sebastian noted, bowing his head dramatically at Sam.

He could see his boyfriend’s mind working towards a decision. A moment passed before Blaine sighed, defeated, but his lips curled up in the corners.

“Fine,” Blaine groaned, rolling his eyes. “I’ll do it, too!”

“Yes!” Sam whooped, punching the air.

“Good to hear, Anderson,” he grinned smugly. “Streaking’s gonna be fun, especially with an ass like yours-”

He yelped indignantly once more when Blaine planted another punch on his forearm, prompting him to abruptly end his sentence.

“My boyfriend and my best friend are idiots!”

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
